Captain James
by newbee05
Summary: In the view of Captain James. I have loved writing these but of course all of the credit goes the amazing Tony Grounds and the BBC.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a diary from Captain James. The chapters go with each series and some parts of the episodes which I would have liked to have happened for the cameras to film.**_

Before we set off from Brize, I had a little run in with our new medic Dawes. The sections were meant to be lining up for a photograph when I had arrived they were all in groups speaking to each other. "How long does it take for you massive cockwombles to get ready for a bloody photograph?" That's when I heard the little chuckle from our new medic. Without hesitating I asked what she was laughing at, to then she answered "Cockwombles Sir." From that point I knew she was going to be a handful.

How dare she answer back a captain! On the plain to camp Bastian, I had a look through her file, most of the comments from other officers read 'Very driven towards goals', 'mouthy but excellent at her job.' There were more but I decided it was best to put the folder down and relax. Why the hell had I been sent someone who had never had experience at the front line with such a young group of soldiers? This just puts more pressure on my job!

So we landed at Bastian and the lads were shown their quarters. I went in to give them instruction on a PT session at 0500 hours and noticed out little medic may have become confused as to where her quarters are! I may have embarrassed her a little by calling her a Doris, but Dawes needs to learn her place and needs knocking down a few pegs if she wants to fit in with 2 section.

Later today, I met up with Major Beck for some dinner. He went to give me a briefing on the FOB (forward operating base) and what our mission would be when we fly out of bastion. We would be supporting the ANA in protecting a small village and also a mountain CP to patrol for the Taliban.

I'm not one for sleeping for hours on end so writing a diary will help to relax. I'm currently sat in my bed writing with London Grammer playing on the laptop with a cup of rosabya coffee.

All the lads were gathered waiting for Dawes –there's a surprise- outside the women's quarters. Out she comes wearing her PT kit, her little shorts and a t-shirt. I did for a moment look and think WOW! Her legs were thin but very well-toned. Did I forget to mention it was in full kit? I did then make a comment about her not wearing her stilettos which made the lads laugh. I suppose that distracted me from what I had just seen with Dawes.

We are now in the FOB and 2 section had done 2 patrols. The first went well with having no trouble from insurgents. After our first patrol we had a little brief discussion about how well it had gone. Dawes stuck around after I had sent everyone off for lunch. "you alright Dawes?" "yes boss, just waiting for the rug to die down." She answered but I could see there was more to it. She went on to say she was worried about Smurf and how he was with an ANA bloke, I then explained that it is no different most people have this when arriving and also pointed out Smurf is an excellent solider.

So I send out 2 section with Kinders in charge of the section, they are only patrolling the compound and searching for any IEDS with the vallon. When we heard 3 shots fired above their heads and into the compound wall. I made a run up to the watch tower whilst applying my helmet. 2 section were in a ditch looking for the insurgent. Even I could not see where these shots had come from! Qauseem then heard through on the radio they were targeting Private Dawes. I looked down and could see her shaking after hearing this through the radio! She looked vulnerable, "get everyone back in the compound NOW!" One by one they made their way back into the compound. Then Smurf alerted us he saw movement in the shed opposite them and opened fire. I still did not know where Smurf was looking and had a feeling Dawes was right about Smurf.

With everyone back in the FOB, I was angry at how they thought it was like Call if Duty from the PlayStation a few words were said then asked to see the medic.

"I need you too look at my blisters" as I was taking my socks off,

"Yes Sir." She took hold of my foot and examined it, "with respect Sir, they stink."

I went on to say Smurf was not in the right frame of mind and that she was correct.

"He just saved me arse in that ditch, he's going through a tough time." She tried to make excuses, regretting what she had told me earlier.

I changed the subject, saying I'm going to need some new boots in which she replied with a comment sounding sarcastic, "they just need wearing in, I'll dress the blisters so you can get back to running us around the compound Sir." Looking at her whilst she was dressing my smelly feet I could see how beautiful she was. I asked her about her life back at home and her upbringing. She had said that her parents live in a council house with many brothers and sisters and that she didn't have a strong relationship with her father.

I left the Med centre looking for Smurf and discussed about him calming down or would be sent home straight away. After that he went storming out.

We left for the mountain CP this morning and I could see Dawes was not speaking to the other lads. She had explained she had been sent to Coventry for grassing Smurf in. I could tell she had been crying, the bags under her eyes where she hadn't slept last night and with how quiet she was. With only knowing her for a couple of weeks even I know it isn't like Dawes.

Smurf has been shot, I had to send Dawes down to treat him but even that killed me to do so. An IED had gone off and I had thought I had lost her she was unconscious as her fragile body was frown in the air. "DAWES DAWES CAN YOU HERE ME?" The rest of the section were shouting too as her body lay on the ground. She finally woke up and treated Smurf. The MERT had been called in to take Smurf up on the winch and I ordered Molly to stay on the ground pointing out a sniper could pop out any minute. Like the usual Dawes she ignored orders and went up on the winch.

"Yes Dawesy!" coming through the radio.

"What she just did there was stupid beyond belief, she disobeyed orders and put her life in danger!" I may have shouted this but even I wanted to give a little cheer. She has defiantly earned respect from me and without a doubt from the rest of the section.

Few hours later Dawes comes walking through the gates and I wait to greet her. I explained what he had done was stupid but also very impressive. She went to the sleeping quarters when all I heard was "She's one of the lads, she's one of the lads, Molly Dawesy she's one of the lads."

Later that evening I was Dangles and brains talking to Dawes on the stage, they were talking and laughing but I began to feel a little jealous. She looked up and noticed I was watching her and smiled. I have no idea what face I gave back but her smile soon disappeared.

Why am I getting jealous, I am her CO she is just a regular medic just here to do her job.


	2. Chapter 2

Today we patrolled the village so the children feel safe enough to go to school. I turn around to see Dawes running off down one of the dusty alley ways. "What is she up to now?" I finally catch up to see her face to face with a man who was giving her an evil look whilst Bashira is being pulled into a small compound.

"When did you become in charge Dawes? You do not run off on your own, is that understood?"

We made our way back to the section, I was so angry I couldn't even turn around to look at her. Does she not understand what danger she has just put herself in? God only knows what the Taliban would have done if they had seen a female solider walking around on her own.

We made it back to the FOB where we saw Smurf, "Alright Shit heads!" Everyone went running up to him jumping on him but me and Molly, she looked at me and I could see she was sorry for what she had done earlier in the village. I turned away to take off my kit just outside my quarters when Smurf made an appearance.

"I'm glad to see you back Smurf. I hope you have learnt from your mistakes and you will not be doing it again. Our medic put her life on the line to save you, even when you had upset her!"

"Yes Sir, I understand, It will never happen again. I know I owe Molly everything."

With him saying that I knew there was something more than just watching Molly's back.

Later this evening I was in the gym working out when I noticed Dawes Drinking a cup of tea in the mess tent. I could see she was staring at the corner of my eye, being a little sneaky i took off my top and carried of lifting makeshift weights. Her face soon changed her mouth had dropped and i was looking directly at her. She then saw my looking at her. I forgot for a couple of minutes that I am her CO and gave a little cheeky wink, she then blushed and turned away. As soon as she did that I knew what I had done was wrong! Why did I do that? I wouldn't have done it if it was one of the lads, I should be treating them all the same.

We did another patrol of the village, I asked Dawes to set up a temp med center. As she was doing this, Bashira and her mum arrived upset and shouting for treatment, Bashira had a cut above her eye which needed stitches but I was adamant she just came to us to be treated by Molly. In the end I had to give in and let Dawes treat the girl. Turns out it was a good idea doing that. Bashira give us a tip off of the mountain CP warning us not to go there tomorrow.

We have Just got back from the mountain CP turns out the girl was right, 6 insurgents had hidden away in a bunker planning to attack the check point. we were under fire when Dangles called for an airstrike. 5 were left dead whilst the other was seriously injured. Private Dawes did very well to save the injured but i could see she was disappointed that one of the men was not Bashira's father.

"You did well today Dawes, above and beyond your call of duty. It takes a lot to impress me!"

"I was sure one of those men would be Bashira's father Boss."

I was sat in my quarters when Dawes walked past, I called her in to speak to her. She was wearing her little shorts with her baggy West Ham top, my god she looked amazing. Her hair was down and wavy I didn't know what to say, i was speechless.

"Yes boss."

"Dawes tomorrow we are singing a duet, here are the lines. Dangles will be accompanying us on the key board, so don't let us down aye!"

I may have done a cheeky little wink, I really need to stop doing that.

"Yes sir, I do struggle to sing though. Boss.." She hesitated to speak. "I'm worried about the girl Sir, i feel we may have compromised her."

"Don't you worry Dawes its all under control. You don't look too good take a seat" I said this pointing towards the bed. I looked at my watch its 0030. No one will be round to come in the tent.

She sat down and looked around. "Boss, have you ever thought how different your life could be if you were born to someone else? I mean I couldov bin a child like Bashira!"

"Look Dawes, how I see life is luck, your either a rich man, poor man, beggar man, thief." The discussion went on longer and the topic of conversation changed. We began talking about her time in the army. I was now sat on the bed next to Molly, very close when i turned to look her in the face to see her eyes looking straight at mine. I wanted to look away I know I should I just wanted to kiss her let her know everything would work out in the end, run my hands through her long hair.

I stood up suddenly, "Right Dawsey, piss off. You'll need to get some sleep." She responded with a strange look, she wanted that kiss more than I did! Oh I should say something, but what?

Molly walked out of the tent without a word. After all the chatting and laughing how could i have just let her leave just like that? Why had she given me that look. I thought about running after her when Major Beck came in. It was a good job she had left when she did.

Today we went in to take Bashira out of the compound and into a safe house. The first place we went into was where the girl had lived when we didn't find her Kinders reported through the radio he had eyes on the girl. We went out to see a suicide bomb attached to the girl. Molly took off her protective gear and went to calm her down.

"Dawes what do you think your doing, get back here now!"

"Sir she needs to stay calm, stop shouting."

"Kinders are all signals blocked"

"Yes Sir but she still needs to stay very still."

Within minutes bomb disposal had arrived and Bashira was in the back of a truck when the bomb went off. Fragments of dust had gotten into my eye but i could see Dawes was upset. Smurf was looking straigth at Dawes and tried to put an arm around Molly but she soon moved out the way.

"Dawes I need you now."

I was sat in the temp med center with Molly putting eye drops on my eyes. She was quiet not her usual self.

"Everything ok Dawes? You did really well today, I am proud of you!"

She didn't reply, she put her hand on my forehead lifting my eye lid to apply the eye drops. Her body was leaning against mine, i just wanted to pull her down to my level and kiss her. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this she is one of my troops.

"That should do boss." saying this she sat down opposite looking directly into my eyes. Here we go again, if i just stretched my arms i could place my hand on her leg, that wouldn't be too bad would it?

"I couldn't have lived myself if something had happened to you today Molly." Her face tilted as if confused with what I had said. "Lady luck was shinning down on us." She smiled and stood up to sit next to me. She looked outside of the door and no one was about. I soon felt warm damp lips kissing my cheek. I did everything I could not to grab her and kiss her back.

Standing up straight away, "Anyway, we had better be getting back to the FOB, we have a song to sing."

"Boss, she will be safe won't she. I don't want her in any harm."

"Molly she is more safe now more than ever."

With that I smiled and walked off, as i turned i could see she was looking as me, wow I did well not to react to that kiss.

Molly is now calling me Boss or Boss man. Which to be fair seems like a little nickname, I like it a lot. My feelings for her are growing and as much as I know I shouldn't it makes it even worse to stop. Does she feel the same way? I have no idea. But that kiss must have meant something? I just want her in my arms, I love her, I think.

The duet went very well. I couldn't take my eyes off Molly nor could she do the same with me. She wore a black vest top and her combat trousers but my god, it was such a turn on. Smurf kept looking at her and I could see he was jealous with the way she was looking at me.

I was sat on the stage when the compound had gone quiet due to everyone being in bed. When her head popped out of 2 sections tent.

"You can't sleep either boss?"

"No Molly, just a few things on my mind. How are you? After today?"

"I'm better now Sir. Knowing Bashira is safe. Listen Boss, yesterday in your tent, what was that about?"

I was just about to answer when Mansfield made and appearance from the toilet with his game boy in his hand.

"Alright you pair, just had to empty my stomach. What are you doing out here at this time?"

"Oh shut ya face ginge, boss was out here so I thought I'd ask a few questions about pulling out of the war."

"Whatever Dawsey, cya in the morning boss."

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Night." With that I left them two there, I reached my tent and turned to see Molly looking straight at me. I'm pretty glad Mansfield came a long, how would I tell her I'm secretly falling in love with her? With that thought I thought it would be best to make a cup of coffee and listen to some music hoping she would pop her head through the canopy.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow Molly and Smurf are heading off for their R&R. Why did i think it would be a good idea to put him with Molly and why did I think to let Molly leave for 2 weeks. This was going to be torture.

I haven't spoken to Molly about the kiss or the constant stares we give each other. I think it is best to wait out until we get back to Brize. Surely she would understand that but then would it be too late with Smurf hanging around. He has been following her round like a lost sheep. This is the main reason I haven't had chance to speak to Molly. In the mess tent hes there with her, sat outside hes there with her and even on patrols, hes there with her. Its really starting to bug me.

There is a knock at my tent so i immediately stand to my feet thinking this might be Molly.

"Come in"

"Captain, I am taking 2 section for a 5k run, would you care to join us?"

"No thanks Kinders, I have a pile of paper work which needs to be done."

Kinders started to walk away when I thought about bringing Dawes in to complete the 'After Incident report'. Great idea.

"Kinders, I have a form for Dawes to complete could you excuse her from the session?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sure she would be more than happy to get out of the run."

10 minutes later Molly pops her head through the tent, "You wanted to see me Boss?" I pointed to the bed for her to sit down and gave her a form that i needed her to complete.

"Yes Dawes, I need you to fill this in. Every little detail you can remember i need it writing down, understand?"

"Even the kiss boss." She said this to see my reaction, she had a cheeky grin on her face -what i would do to bit them lips- I did not know what to say. i just gave her a little smile and turned back to my desk pretending to be ready some of the paper work.

"I don't think Major Beck would like that Dawes." I said this facing the tent wall with a huge smile on my face. She hadn't forgotten about it!

I turned around to see her staring at what would have been the back of my head. I couldn't help but look into her eyes. She handed me the papers and I placed them on the desk.

"Dawes, about you going away on R&R with Smurf, I didn't think that he would become attached to you like a lonely dog or i would never have chosen him to share it with you." I tried to make this sound as professional as I could without saying, 'please don't go near him, I love you.' It was probably best not to say that.

"I know he has developed feelings for you which as you know are strictly forbidden in the army. Therefore, I ask you to stay away from him during the 2 weeks." There we are, I said it. That didn't sound like I was jealous did it?

"Yes Boss of course. I don't know how to put him off Sir."

Today we were called to the mountain CP there had been an incident which left all the R&R soldiers dead. Poor Molly had to pronounce them all dead, even her friend Rolex boy had been shot. It turns out it was a green on green attack. How are we meant to handle that?

We got back to the FOB and I noticed Molly rush off to the med tent. I couldn't bare her being upset.

"Kinders, make sure all the lads have showers. I'm just getting my blisters checked before Dawes goes."

"Yes Sir." As kinders replied I was already outside the tent.

"Molly, the helicopters on its way, it should be here in an hour."

"Yes Captain." I knew with how she responded she was upset, she never calls me captain. She sat on the bed and began to cry.

"Molly, whats the matter, your going home, you get to see your mum and dad with your 100's of brothers and sisters. Please don't cry."

I walked over and stood at the end of the bed. It was crippling me not to sit, hold her in my arms and comfort her.

"Boss, why did they have to die, he was young he had his whole life ahead of him."

That's it, I give up. I sat next to the bed and pulled her towards me so her head was resting on my shoulder. The feeling was electrifying. I don't think I could ever let go. She looked up to walk to me.

"Boss, I don't want to go. I need to be ere. Looken after you lot." She doesn't realise how much I'll suffer with her gone.

"Dawes you need to go. This is why you need the rest. You need to try and get Afghan out of your head. You really need this break."

I knelt down to where she was sat, "anyway, I need something from you. Regent Street, London go and buy me some rosabaya and I'll adore you for always." As I said this I wrote on her arm the name of the coffee with a sharpe. I looked up and dried away the tears from her face, her skin was soft and lovely. I can't let her go, something might happen to her I would never forgive myself.

"Yes Boss." We were sat with or hand entwined with each other's. I need to tell her, now. If I don't she might develop feelings for Smurf.

"Come back to me Molly, I need you."

"I will Sir."

With that Fingers was shouting for me outside the tent. I stood up straight gave her a little smile and went to see what this muppet wanted.

Both Molly and Smurf had gone. I got rid of one pain but had been left without someone I cant stop thinking about.

The days dragged and I had been snappy with all of the lads, I thought I nearly had Baz in tears when he was making jokes through the ear piece. Within 3 days I had had around 6 hours sleep and I was slowly dying inside. Hurry up back to me Molly.

The day had finally arrived. She came walking up the gates looking around until she caught a glimpse of me when she had finished searching. The lads were raiding their bags for their shopping list.

"Boss," she said this with a massive grin.

"Dawes" I smiled and nodded but I was so nervous

"You need to swap with the temp medic the helicopter is waiting." With that she walked off.

I made my way to the tent and stepped in to find her and Jackie in mid conversation. Jackie soon said goodbye and left the med tent.

"I see you haven't had your blisters checked Sir."

"Maybe you can give them a once over later than Mol." I winked, again! I really need to stop doing that!

"Yes sir. I'm so glad to be back, I have missed everyone."

"Hey Molls, you went to bloody Newport..." coming from outside, that was all I heard, its all I needed to hear.

"You went to Newport" As soon as I said it i was gone I couldn't face her. I told her specifically to stay away from him, but what does she go and do travel to Newport.I thought my signals were clear?

I was so angry at this point I went and worked out at the gym.

Moments later I hear shouting behind the gym wall. Its Molly and I'm sure its Smurf trying to calm her down.

"Why the hell have you told everyone we shared a room in Newpoort, you know its bollocks!"

"Molly calm down. I.." His voice was calm compared to Molly she was getting louder and louder.

"What Smurf, whats your excuse. I don't see you in that way! Why don't ya understand. We're just mates."

"I love you Molls."

"Piss off Smurf."

I had heard the whole argument. Nothing had happened in Newport why did I think it would?

Later that evening I patrolled the watch tower thinking about how much i had messed things up. I should have believed her! I have some making up to do.

It was 0200 when I handed over my patrol to an ANA bloke. I walked back to my quarters when I noticed Molly was sat outside my tent leaning against a post. I ran over and picked her up from the floor.

"Come inside, we need to talk!"

It was 0345 when she left, I had apologized for my behavior and said I should have known you wouldn't have done anything with the little shit. Just wait till I see him I thought. Anyway, I had expressed my feelings for telling her I loved her and I want to make a go of things once we're back in England, we just need to wait out. Easier said than done, trust me. Especially when shes in them short shorts and a vest top, why is she so beautiful?

She had explained she had gone to Newport because she was worried about Smurf and needed to make sure he was ok. I believed her. Molly than said she has feelings for me too, a lot of them. I can't explain how happy I was to hear this. I must have had a smile from ear to ear.

"Come here Dawes, a little cuddle won't hurt surely." I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto my lap as I sat on the bed.

"The things I could do to you Molly Dawes." I needed her there and then. I began to kiss her neck and worked my way to her lips, her scent was beautiful, and her lips tasted even better, I had been waiting for this for so long. I couldn't stop. She put her hands on my head running her fingers through my hair. WOW!

All of a sudden, I thought of everything about the protocol and how we agreed to wait out. I pulled away. Why should I just carry on, but I know I won't be able to control myself if I do and it will go further.

"Molly, we need to stop. I'm sorry that was my fault. I need to control myself or learn to when I am around you."

"Yes sir, I agree. Maybe I should go, its getting late!"

She got on her tip toes to kiss my check, I just wanted to push her onto the bed and start making love, but I need to behave.

"Good night Moll"

We packed up and headed back to Bastian, Sohail was still missing but someone had filled a missing person report thinking he was planning to attack the army. On our way back we were stopped in our tracks. A sheet was on the floor covered in blood. I went out to check with the vallon. Dawes was with me too for in case medical treatment was needed. It turned out to be Sohail, covered in blood and bruised all over.

He made it to hospital and had said the Taliban had kidnapped him.

"They asked me to do something."

"what did they want Sohail?" I asked?

"They wanted me to kill someone."

With Molly standing the opposite side of the bed, he lifted his hand and pointed towards Molly. The machines started to beep and soon enough medical staff were in to wheel him away.

Molly had tears coming down her face. How could someone want to kill her? No one would harm her, ever!

We came in contact and i held her head in my hands and placed my forehead on hers.

"No one will come near you, do you understand. I'm not leaving you at all!"

That night Sohail died. I went to inform Molly as she was with the rest of the section in the mess tent having tea. I pulled her to one side and gave her a map of directions to my quarters.

"Come and find me, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Last night Molly came into my office, she had said everyone in 2 section was fast asleep. I had to explain to Molly what had happened with Sohail. The Taliban had kidnapped him from a patrol and wanted him to kill her. Sohail had been beaten to death because he wouldn't kill someone. Someone he didn't even like, surely he had a heart someone!

"I thought he hated me, I didn't like him but he died because of me" She said this sobbing her heart out. I knew this would hit her hard but she needed to know that the Taliban would still becoming after her and that we were discussing missions to capture Badrai (Bashira's father).

"Molly, listen. I will do anything I can to protect you, do you understand? We will capture Badrai he will never lay a finger on you!" I had to reassure her the best I could because this was hurting me too.

She left my office an hour later, I now know I need to keep my relationship with Molly strictly professional. I need to treat her like that lads, we need to stick together if we want to go home in one piece.

I went to find Major Beck who was in the office with Kinders and another OC from another section.

"Ah good timing Captain, we are discussing missions to capture Badrai. It seems we have tracked him down in a small bomb making factory 2 miles out of the village. Private Dawes will assist the ASF in the capture as she is the only to have eye balled Badrai."

"Yes Sir. I would also like to go along with them. Its not long till the end of our tour and I would hate to leave one member down Sir."

"Of course James. I know she will be a target for the Taliban you are correct Dawes needs as much support and protection as we can give her."

We went and raided the small bomb factory. This morning Kinders gave Private Dawes (I'm trying my best to be professional) a briefing of what was to be going on in the mission and that she would be involved in identifying Badrai. The rest of 2 section would be playing volley ball against the yanks, I personally hope they kick their backsides, there is nothing worse than big headed Americans walking around the camp.

I was speaking to Kinders when I saw Dawes sat at breakfast with Quaseem. When Kinders left she came over too me.

"I don't know how I'm able to me hands off of you."

In reply, because I was speechless as to what to say I came out with "Ditto".

"Is that it? I was expecting something a little more romantic than that."

"Dawes I need to stay focused, get you guys home in one piece. We have to wait out."

"Look Sir, if your starting to regret me and you just say."

"The ASF are waiting for you." With that I walked away. I really wanted to respond to what she had said about the regrets. Of course I don't regret anything. How could I? I loved her, I thought she knew that.

We left for the mission when i saw Dawes walking up to the truck, I asked how she was when she came out with the "I'm shitting meself Boss." I assured her I wouldn't let her out of my sight. With that we had climbed into the truck. I looked across to see her us to come in. The Captain asked Molly if the 2 dead men on the floor were Badrai, she replied with the shake of the head. I think the shock of seeing them dead like that had stunned her speechless. Around the men there were containers with explosive materials inside and on wooden shelves there were wires and compound mixtures obviously used in the bomb making.r starring into space. She looked so sad and vulnerable and I couldn't do anything about it.

We arrived at the compound, the ASF broke into the building when we heard 3 shots fired. Then an ASF solider appeared through the door to signal us to come in. The Captain of the ASF asked Molly if the 2 dead men on the floor were Badrai, she replied with the shake of the head. I think the shock of seeing them dead like that had stunned her speechless. Around the small compound there were containers with explosive materials inside and on wooden shelves there were wires and compound mixtures obviously used in the bomb making.

They walked through to another room to find 3 men blind folded knelt on the floor. The Captain went through all 3 and none were Badrai. The 3rd one took a kit at Dawes and knocked her too the ground making her nose bleed and a gash in her top lip. I looked at the Captain in charge, how could have he just let that happen when your right next to him? What a dick!

It turns out the insurgent who hit Dawes is Bashira's older brother. He was working on making bombs along side the Taliban. Dawes had insisted she speak to him, which was then when we found out that Badrai was going to go after Bashira. This then caused Molly to become upset. Myself and Major Morley insisted I take 2 section to the CP at the bridge in the mountain. We believe Badrai has a number of weapons and explosives and as we know from previous experiences, he is not afraid to use them.

"I had messed up. I put that little girl in danger, all because she couldn't go to school. Maybe that wasn't so bad after all."

I was walking with a fast pace to keep up with Dawes she was upset with the fact we are to be deported out onto another mission so close to going home.

"I ave put my whole section in danger because I didn't do as I was told. They should be playing volleyball and eating sausages but instead I'm risking their lives!"

I pulled he to one side -we are outside my office at this point- I needed to reassure her she had done the right thing from the start. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and pulled her into the office. She was crying the tears were coming down. I just wanted to hug her. Her lip was a mess and with the tears this did not help, she looked so small and vulnerable and I couldn't do anything but talk to her.

"You did the right thing Molly. I was wrong. We needed to get involved with that little girl and give her the best life we could and that was down to you."

"I've put her life in danger."

"No you haven't! You have helped her more than you know. She is much safer now than she ever was before."

I went on pleading with her that she had done very well and that she should be proud of the solider she had become. Molly eventually started to believe what I was saying and took a seat next to my desk.

"Thanks Boss." She needed this talk, I couldn't cope with her worrying all the time it wouldn't do either of us any good. I hated to see her going through this.

"I'm not always going to be your boss, not when we get home."

She looked shocked as I said this and I had in one way invited her over to Bath for Christmas, when Smurf knocked on the door.

"Can I have a word boss."

"Yes one minute Smurf."

I opened my wardrobe for Molly to climb in, if anyone knew she was in my sleeping quarters we would both be in trouble.

It all went tits up after that. Smurf had come in holding an engagement ring and had said his mum had sent this so he could propose to Molly. After the past few weeks I can not believe I haven't killed him, especially when he was spreading the rumors around the FOB saying they had shared a room during R&R. But now he wants my advise on how to propose to the girl I'm in love with! I had given him a sharp talk about if he proposed it was against army protocol and he needs to keep his feelings to himself until he gets to Newport. I snapped at him telling him to go. I had heard enough, he shouldn't be saying or even thinking like this about Molly especially to me! As he left he asked how i proposed to Rebecca. Of course Molly is in the wardrobe and she hears this. Why haven't I mentioned Sam and Rebecca to her? I have had the chance a number of times!

"Just go!"

Within ten seconds Molly cam bursting out of the wardrobe and straight out of the office door, I grabbed my gun and went after her. I caught up with her - which isn't hard when you have lanky legs like mine - and gave the "this is why I said wait out."

I tried to tell her we had separated and I had come out here so Rebecca could sort out the divorce papers.

"What ya gonna tell me next you've got kids!"

How do I respond to that? I should have told her before?

"Oh sit he as!" with that she walked off wiping her face with what I assumed tears. I had to let her go, I couldn't be seen chasing a Private around the camp let alone chasing a woman. I needed to tell her everything, Sam is part of my life but so is she, I need them both so much.

I went back to my office and just lay on my bed.

"Well done James, you've fucked up big time." What do I do to make this right?

I went over to the 2 section sleeping quarters when I peered through the door to see Molly sat next to Smurf with his arm around her. I can't do anything, when am I going to explain I had messed up?

We had a mission briefing. We are leaving tonight for the CP at the mountain bridge to go an capture Badrai. I hadn't spoken to Molly, but even in the mission briefing I couldn't look at her. She was hurting before she had found out I had had a son and had been married. I don't know what to do.

I had to put everything in the back of my mind. If I wanted this mission to be successful, I needed to contain a high level of professionalism. We headed out of Bastian in the helicopter. When we arrived we entered a ditch, it was only 10 minutes into the mission when a massive explosion had gone off. We fell to the ground and straight away I turned to Molly. She was terrified, I assume the look on my face was the same too. I made sure everyone was fine and came back to Molly to reassure myself she was safe. It turned out to be thunder. We must have looked like a right bunch of cockwombles.

We reached an empty compound and secured the perimeter. From the window we had eyes on the bridge. I set the lads with patrolling the window rotating every hour. I ordered Dawes to set up a temp med center.

I was sat loading my pistol making sure all my kit was prepared for what might come when Smurf stood up and went into Molly. Instantly I wanted him out of there, he has no right to keep following her around. She might need some space, that why shes in the other room on her own. After a few minutes I was worrying, what if she doesn't want me anymore. Smurf had been there yesterday when she was upset, I hope she hasn't turned to him.

That's it I'm going in, I can't cope anymore.

I walk in and Molly is sat in a metal barrel with all the med equipment set out looking very good. Molly turned away when I had walked in and Smurf was stood opposite her.

"Looking good Dawes." I nodded for Smurf to leave, he gave a look as if to say what the hell is going on.

I said we're just waiting for Badrai and we are all prepared out there. I was trying to break the silence, this didn't happen as she didn't reply.

"You ok?"

She snapped back with, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I could see I had hurt her.

"I have a son, he is part of my life. I wanted to tell you but I had never gotten round to doing so. I just wanted to make you happy Molly."

"Yeah, well you fucked up, big time." she had turned around but would not look at me.

I started to panic instantly, was she ever going to forgive me? I could see what state she was in.

"When we were in that ditch, I thought it was the end. I turned and looked at you, and your all I wanted. I want you to be the last thing I see."

By now I was close to her my hands were cupping her face.

"Ditto." And we kissed. I needed this more than anything right now. I thought I had lost her. Her lips were soft and soon enough my tongue was in her mouth. I didn't want it to stop. For a moment I had forgotten where we were and then we were interrupted by Kinders shouting the truck had arrived. We get interrupted too much! I gave her a little smile and went into the main area.

The ANA had one job which was to stop the truck before it went over the bridge, but what did they do, let it cross! Toss pots honestly. It had messed up our plans instantly. The truck was stopped the other side of the bridge.

"Right lads listen in. I am proud to have served with each and everyone of you. We have come here whole and we will be leaving the same too! The truck has been stopped on the opposite side of the bridge, this makes it more difficult as myself Smurf, Dawes and Quaseem have no cover in case Badrai comes out of the truck firing!"

I looked around and they were all focused they knew it was about this moment.

"Us four will head on over the bridge while the rest take cover, stay focused we need this to go well."

From the moment we walked over to the bridge I knew instantly there was something wrong.

"Keep an eye on the farmer Smurf!"

"Dawes with me."

We had reached the truck and Dawes had a look. The truck was full of women and children.

"Somethen don't feel right Sir." As soon as them words left Dawes mouth a shot went off.

"Smurf what the hell do you think you are doing, lower your weapon now!" Smurf had shot the sheep in which the farmer was holding.

"What if I shot you boss."

"What the hell is wrong with you. Lower your weapon that is an order Smurf."

Through the radio I hear everyone shouting asking what is going on, I don't understand myself how can I answer to them?

"I trusted you Sir. I looked up to you and what do you go and do, hit me with the shit end of the stick."

"Private you are endangering the life of your fellow soldiers, you do not bring personal matters into battle field, is that understood? lower your weapon now!"

"You did! She wants you to be the last thing she sees." He said this with a lot of aggression. I know now why he acting like this. He must have heard me and Molly talking only minutes ago. Surely this could have waited until we got to camp.

I heard Molly shouting Boss and instantly turned around

"Boss its Badrai, everyone get down."

I turned to face the truck to be hit twice with bullets. As burning sensation in my lower stomach and a shot in my right ankle which knocked me down automatically.

I looked down at my ankle to see one of the bones popping out surrounded by blood.

Smurf had been hit too but I just wanted to make sure Molly was safe. She had started to dress my wounds.

"Hows Smurf?"

"He's fine."

Within a few seconds Molly reached for my ready loaded pistol and fired. She had killed Badrai.

Smurf had been treated and Molly was now focusing on me.

"I'm sorry Molly."

"That's Dawes to you."

I looked up at Molly, I can't leave her here. There might be more Taliban, she could get shot and I'm not here to protect her.

The MERT had arrived and I had been stretchered off. Molly had held my hand all the way until the helicopter when she had to let go.

That was the last time I saw my beautiful Molly.

I closed my eyes and thought of Molly Dawes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have taken a little more time with this, but it is not finished. I hope you enjoy it.**

I have woken up in hospital my eyes ached as I tried my best to open them from the brightness of the room. The nurse was sorting out my meds which needed to be taken.

I had been flown back from Bastian to Birmingham to undergo more surgery. I have had major complications with my leg meaning two big operations and an operation on the bullet which had missed my body armour just above the waist line. The doctor had been in to check up on me this morning and had explained that last night's operation had gone well. Therefore plenty of rest will help me to recover faster. The doctors have said that the damage to my ankle can fully recover obviously with plenty of rest and that it will take some patience.

I turned my head towards the window and look whose standing there, my Molly Dawes. I had forgotten how beautiful she was. I could see that she was wearing her army uniform which either means she has asked for permission to come up from the barracks - I highly doubt as she knows that this could get us both into trouble - or that she had gone AWOL, and knowing Molly, she probably had. I'm not going to moan though, I've waited too long to see her. She looks perfect!

It has been four weeks since I had last seen her and that was at the CP where the incident had happened. I can remember her holding my hand whilst I was being stretchered to the MERT and after that I cannot remember a thing. Apparently my heart had stopped beating twice in the helicopter and had to be resuscitated. I really need to send them a card or something. Any gift is nothing compared to saving my life but I need to show my appreciation somehow.

Looking through the window I could see she had been crying and that she must have had only a few hours' sleep from the bags under her eyes.

"Would you like me to send them both through?"

"Yes, yes please." Them? I could only see Molly standing at the window. I tried to sit up but the pain in my stomach was explainable.

Molly walks in and my eyes are follow her until she reaches the end of my bed. I can't believe I have not seen her for this long, she is so beautiful, I just want to get up and run over to her and pick her up and hold her in my arms. But I know that won't be happening any time soon.

Smurf follows after Molly and stands next to her. Urgh, I suppose I had to face him some day.

"Smurf, Dawes. I can't believe your both here! How are you Smurf, recovering well?" I was speaking to Smurf but my eyes kept wondering back to Molly. I had forgotten that Smurf had become injured too, I wonder if he was flown back the same time? Smurf had a sling with his left arm resting towards his right shoulder. He wore blue PJ's and a dressing gown and I assume he was wearing slippers. He kind of reminds me of Gramps.

"Sir what happened, it was my fault. I lost control. I'm no solider." Smurfs voice was low and apologetic, but I could see in his expression that he was truly sorry.

"We all did!" I said this avoiding Molly's look. It was my fault that this had all happened because I could not control my emotions and feelings. After she had found out about the marriage - now divorce- and Sam I hadn't had chance to explain. That's when I fucked it all up.

"I am proud to have served alongside of you Smurf."

There was an awkward silence and I think Smurf had begun to feel uncomfortable.

"I had better go, I'll be missing the breakfast."

"You're going?" Molly sounded shocked.

"I've seen the Captain." With this said he nodded towards me and walked off down the corridor.

Molly came over and I opened my hand out as she placed hers on mine.

"How ya feeling?" In a low hushed voice, putting her fingers in my hair.

"Much better now I have seen you."

The doors opened and Sam comes running in grabbed my right hand and twisted it to the message he had right on my arm 'I love daddy' Molly had let go of my left arm and stood back from the bed. Soon after Rebecca walks in.

"Hello scamp. This is the medic who saved daddy's life. If it wasn't for her I would have bled out."

"I'd better go sir."

"It was good to see you Dawes."

"Ditto." I have started to love that word. I really didn't want her to leave.

Sam was excited and more interested in the bullet holes than how I was actually feeling. I can't blame him though, when I was his age I would have probably done the same. Rebecca didn't say much but to be honest nothing was needed to be said other than I was happy she had bought Sam to see me and I thanked her.

After half an hour I kissed Sam goodbye and they were both gone. From having visitors I had become tiered and had soon before I knew it started drifting off.

It was 1745 when Molly had come back to visit me. My face lit up just as I saw her and waved for her to come in.

"Has Rebecca gone than?"

"She went whilst I was on my second tour."

"You know wha I mean."

"I wasn't very good at the life she wanted. Settled! Always preferred being on tour, living life out of the Bergen. The army is all I've ever known, its all's I've ever wanted."

"I'm sorry boss." She looked down at my leg and I knew she instantly thought this was her fault.

"Until I met you. Come here." As soon as I said this she looked and walked slowly over towards the left side of the bed. I tried to pull her onto the bed but every little movement hurt. She knew what I had tried to do and sat on the edge.

"I was in control that day, I let you down I let everyone down. That is why I am resigning my commission. I let this happen under my watch."

"But what ya gonna do?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that there is nothing in our way anymore." I reached for her face and stroked it gently. I had forgotten how soft and smooth her skin was. She is perfect.

We went into further conversation about what had gone on during the tour. I apologised for not telling her about the marriage and of course Sam. She soon changed subject when I mentioned this. I needed to make this up to her. I suppose I have time to think about something whilst I'm in this bloody bed. I'll ask mum to bring the laptop with her on her next visit.

She stayed until the nurse kicked had to kick her out. Unfortunately the visiting times were over but I desperately needed to sleep.

The next two weeks dragged. Molly hadn't been to see me since as she needed to spend time with her family, she needed that more than anything. She isn't her usual self still, I think she is worried about the safety of Bashira. We have had a few phone calls but I have said once I am able to walk, I want to take her out for lunch. I need to tell her how I feel, show her in fact.

I am now able to sit up and stand up. Walking is the worst part, I can only take a maximum of five steps at the moment and that is with crutches as my ankle is so weak. The pain is still there but it doesn't hurt half as much as when I had first arrived in Birmingham. The stitches have been removed and the doctor has given me this plastic boot which I will have to wear every day for the next 4 months as this provides support. I have a physiotherapist who comes in five days a week for an hour. He has said that I have made amazing progress within the little time he has been working with me. I have been given exercises to do during each day, he says this will help the recovery and also strengthen my leg.

Last week mum and dad had been to visit, bringing some homemade cottage pie. The food here is horrible, I mean it is a slight improvement from rations, but it's terrible! Mum had said that a nurse would heat the pie in a microwave in the staff room. The staff here are really nice but I am wondering if my mum had played the "but he has been serving in Afghan" card.

The cottage pie went down a storm. There is nothing better than having homemade food after being on tour. I'm actually looking forward to doing a little cooking of my own.

Since I have been in hospital I have thought a lot about how I have fallen in love with Molly and where it all started. I cannot believe it has been over six months since Smurf had been shot at the mountain CP and Molly had saved his life, the fact that she had risked her life when he had humiliated her in front of men who barely knew her! And that was when the feelings started!

I had spent seven weeks in Birmingham hospital, had undergone three major operations and I am now finally able to walk (with crutches). The doctors have allowed me to go home but have made it clear that I should not overdo it. This will kill me! I have appointments to see the physiotherapist up at Headley Court twice a week and then hopefully after improving -that's if I do- it will decrease to twice a month. I am hopeful that I should have a fully functioning leg by June next month. That's nine months I know it is a little ambitious but I need some sort of target.

It's nice to finally be home. My room is on the third floor but as I am still immobile so my mum -being the star she is- has set up the camp bed in the dining room until I am able to make it up and down the stairs.

I have been calling Molly a lot now that I am home. We have arranged to meet up in two weeks' time. This gives me something to look forward to and of course I need to be walking by then! It is so good to hear her voice and of course her cockney accent! I have missed her so much.

From seeing Molly every day for six months to seeing her once within a number of weeks kills me inside. Back in Afghan as soon as I stepped out of my sleeping quarters I was looking for her just to make sure she was safe. I miss seeing her in them very short shorts with her oversized football top and her hair down. I don't think that image will ever leave my mind, ever! I miss her so much and I know I have not long known her but I can see us spending the rest of our lives together.

I can now make it up into my room on the third floor and I have walked around Waitrose with mum, if anyone knew my mum and how much she loves shopping they would understand I have walked pretty far. Only with certain movements I now feel the pain. I am walking with the boot on my foot but I don't want to rely on that too much, especially if I want to become fit again.

Today is the day I get to meet Molly. I will be meeting her at the restaurant, mum has offered to drop me off with dad as they are going to Lake Garda for a couple of days. I think they have planned this so it gives me and Molly the chance to be alone. Not that I am complaining. After all this waiting to be alone I'm sure we will make the most of it, if you know what I mean!

I was early to the restaurant and had ordered a bottle of white wine. I looked at my watch, typical Dawesy, late! I poured myself another glass of wine when she walked in through the door! I think i had to pick my chin off the table! She does scrub up well. She is beautiful anyway but my god I don't know what to say.

Molly is wearing a long summer dress with greens, blacks and grays. Her hair is down and wavy and she has little make up on.

I go over -with my limp- and I'm sure I have a grin from ear to ear and kiss her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look too shabby yaself!"

There it was, the accent which used to annoy the hell out of me but now being away from her missed so much. I allowed her to go first through to the table and pulled her chair for her to sit. I walked around to the opposite side of the table without taking my eyes from her. I don't want her to leave my sight again!

We both pick up the menu. "Would you like me to choose?"

"No." She replies with a smile. I'll work on that for the future, it's just what I do. Obviously she isn't used to it.

"I can see it's a nice place and tha."

"The restaurant?" Aren't most restaurants nice?

"No Bath and tha."

I agreed to her reply and we ordered food. Molly asked for a glass of water and I poured her some wine.

"So ya gonna stay here than boss."

"Charles." I am dreading her reaction to my name. Surely she would have seen it from treating me and my blisters? Wouldn't it have been on the med reports?

She laughed when I said this. Here we go this is when she starts to take the piss.

"You smirking? What's so fucking hilarious about Charles? What you going to do, call me boss man for the rest of our lives?"

I think I may have rushed things a little then, she was smiling and now had a panicked look on her face. Oh well done you fuckmuppet.

"Bit previous there weren't you." The smile is back phew!

"Well there chemistry."

"I failed that." She replied with a flirtatious tone and that cheeky grin.

The food came after every mouthful I looked straight at her, why is she so pretty?

We had both eaten the food and both agreed that it beat the pizza hut back at Camp Bastian.

"What happened on tour, I know I let myself down, I let you down."

"It wasn't your fault Molly!" I could see she was blaming herself. None of this was her fault. She had saved a young girl who was being beaten up by her father and her brother was also Taliban. What happened at the CP was my fault. If I had told her about the marriage I wouldn't have gone into the temp med room and I wouldn't have kissed her and Smurf wouldn't have lost the plot. I tried to explain but she ignored this. Typical Molly Dawes, always knows right (not in this case though).

We spoke about both of our future careers in the army. I had explained that it was time I had left. Even if I gained full function of my ankle I have been mentally scared, I wouldn't want to put anyone in danger. Molly hadn't finished in the Army, although she thinks she is ready to leave, Afghan is constantly on her mind and the only way to resolve this is to carry on in the army.

"I hear Afghan when I sleep and when I wake up..."

"Like your back there?" She is so confused and I can see it in her face.

I ask what other jobs have been sent to her but she ignores my question.

"I thought I saw one about mentoring Afghan medics."

"Don't you want me to stay with you?"

I came out with one of my stupid book references, which Molly doesn't understand. Well which most people don't understand? She questioned it and I replied.

"What I mean is, I love you." I looked straight into her eyes and said it. She must now know how much she means to me.

"But you don't even know me, you only know the me on tour."

"You can see the tip of an ice burg but you still know it's an ice burg." She laughed at how I had phrased it but she understood. Molly made a joke of it me calling her an ice burg.

I want her to go back. As much as I would miss her, she needs to finish what she started, I just hope that it would work.

"I've been desperate to kiss you since Afghan."

"My parents are in Lake Garda, the house is empty."

She laughed.

"What's funny? There is nothing funny about that."

"It's just the way you said it, like you were desperate to lure me in." Yes Molly I am! I can't say this though but surely she must feel the same. Especially when we couldn't act on anything on tour.

"Did it work?"

"I thought I was going ave to go halves on a Travel Lodge."

I paid the bill and we left within minutes. I need to get her home. We need to make up for lost time!

Luckily the restaurant wasn't more than a ten minute walk from my parents' house. We had a nice steady walk back talking about how nice Bath was and shared some memories growing up here. We walked -I limped- with her arm linking mine. If anyone would have walked past I bet they thought 'Wow they're a good looking couple' I'm kidding! But she looks amazing on my arm.

I open the door and allow Molly to walk in first. She looks around down stairs and seems amazed with how big the rooms are. Maybe I should have just cooked lunch here! She seems more interested in the house but I grab her hand and lead her up stairs.

When in my room I walk up to her and start to kiss her neck moving her hair out of the way. She smells amazing another reason why I want to tear that lovely dress off her. I push her onto the bed and that's where it all started, I won't go into much detail. We all know what happened after that.

We made love for about an hour and lay under the covers. In each other's arms. That went so much better than I had I assumed it would have, you know, with having little action for such a long time.

"I love you too bossman."

"What?"

"I love you. I didn't reply to you when we were eating. But I do I love you. I probably have since I first heard you say the word cockwombles."

"You do realise, you don't have to call me bossman or Sir anymore."

"Yes but I like it." She winked with the reply and we made love again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late upload. I have started back at university so that is holding me back a little. This is just a little different than the tv show itself. I did not want to change loads as the show is so great I couldn't imagine it in a different way so.. enjoy! Please give me feed back. I have also had trouble uploading so this is my second attempt.  
>These charaters belong to the bbc and the incredible writer Tong Grounds<br>Chapter 6  
>Molly had gone home this afternoon. We had caught a taxi to the train station, I was panicking, and what if she didn't come back to me? She promised she would be back next week but she wasn't sure which day. I couldn't imagine my life without Molly anymore. She means everything to me. I have never made love to anyone like that before. I don't think I could ever love anyone like that again either.<p>

We were stood on the platform. She had her back against me whilst facing the tracks and I had my arms around her. I don't want her to go back home, I don't want to be alone again, I need her in my life every day!  
>"You promise you will come back to me?"<br>"Owe many bleeding times do I ave to promise ya? I love ya." Molly had turned around at this point. She had been crying and I hadn't noticed.  
>"I just need to know Molly. I can't live without you anymore."<br>My hands were holding her face and I used my thumbs to wipe the tears away. This hurt even more knowing she felt the same way. This bought back memories from when Sohail died. I held her the same way in the hospital.  
>"Call me when your home safe. I need to know. Please.<br>She couldn't reply she was speechless –for once- and I couldn't help but put my arms around her. I gave her a kiss. She was too emotional for a full on snog in the middle of the platform so a little peck on the lips would have to do.  
>She walked to get on the train and turned as she entered the door way.<br>"I love you Boss!" Seeing her sad face and the tears falling down her checks bought tears to my eyes. I need her back here with me, in my arms. Molly isn't safe anywhere else but with me. I can't look after her whilst she is in London.  
>I'm back home thinking about how amazing today and yesterday had been. I have realised that I want to spend the rest of my life with Molly Dawes, the gobby, small and beautiful woman she is. And I love everything about her!<br>I received a text to say she had gotten home safe and she was going to have an early night. Well I don't really blame her, after last night I think I will be too.  
>A week later the door bell had rang. I was lay on the sofa watching some muppets on the Jeremy Kyle show arguing over who was the father to this woman's son. I'm lucky that Rebecca is good with me to have Sam every weekend now I am back in the country. She has been brilliant, always asked if I needed anything when she was on her way to drop off or pick up Sam. Hmm maybe it sounds too good to be true?<br>"Charles, there is someone at the door here for you."

Urgh, if those sales men have come again I will knock their heads off. My foot is stiff today I am trying my best to rest it as much as possible. I had done a lot of walking over the past week going shopping with mum and of course having Sam over, he isn't one for staying indoors all weekend.  
>Mum is standing in the door way, how the hell am I meant to see who it is if she is standing in the way.<br>"I'm guessing this is the special lady you have been telling us about Charles?"  
>There she was, my very own little Dawsey. She was wearing a burgundy beany hat with her hair down, a navy puffer jacket and jeans. It sounds nothing but she is beautiful! I ran up and picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist and we were snogging. We were snogging in front of my mother for Christ sake! Control yourself James.<br>"I'll leave you pair too it."  
>"Mum, this is my beautiful.." I stopped I don't know what Molly is too me. We have declared our love for each other but had never discussed what we were?<br>"Yes Charles I have just spoken to Molly. She is more beautiful than you explained. Come on in Molly, this plonker would leave you outside!"  
>So Molly had surprised me by turning up unannounced. My mum and her had gotten on like a house on fire and I couldn't be happier. The two women I loved the most –in different ways of course- were getting along after all the worry. I couldn't help but smile.<br>"Charles, I've come because I need to ask you something, well tell you something. Can we speak in private?"  
>"Yes lets go up to my room."<br>I led her up to my room and once we were in there I couldn't help myself. I was on her like flies around shit. I am not saying Molly is shit but she is so damn sexy I can't take my eyes off of her.  
>"Charles, we need to talk!" Oh dear this sounds serious. We had both sat on the bed next to each other.<p>

"Smurf has been to see me. Yano how me n Smurf had planned to go to Vegas? Well, we're gonna go tomorra. I thought I'd come see ya before we went. I needed to see ya Charles."  
>I didn't know what to say to this. Where do I stand? I am not her boyfriend or even if I was, Molly wouldn't listen to me. How am I meant to act to that? When the person who nearly got us all killed, is off on holiday with the woman I love? He is after her again. I might have to warn him.<br>"Right. Ok." Is all I could respond. How am I meant to answer that? I could kill him. How does he get to take her away on holiday before I get too? Feeling annoyed I stood up and went over to my wardrobe pulled out a box and opened the lid. I had put an old mobile phone with a top up of £50, I had bought it on my first tour to take with me but then realised it would be too dangerous to use in Afghan.  
>"If you are going. You are going on my terms, ok?"<br>"I am not being controlling, I want to make sure you are safe. I don't trust that creepy twat at all. But it's obvious that you do and I don't want to change your perception of him."

Molly hadn't spoken, maybe she was in shock with how I had been so demanding. Or the fact that I have just called Smurf a creepy twat. I don't know and I don't care. I don't want her to go and I won't be stopping her but her being in another country and I cannot protect her will cripple me.  
>"Firstly, you are to take this phone. It is pay as you go and has been topped up with £50. You are to call me once a day to make sure you are safe."<br>I hand Molly the phone.  
>"Secondly, you are not sharing a room with him! Is that understood?"<br>I look down at her whilst she is sat on the bed leaning back using her hands to support her weight. Oh shit she is beautiful. Her face is unreadable, I don't know what to make of it.  
>""And thirdly, I am to take you both to the airport! I need to make it clear to Smurf that we are together and he must not try anything. Anything you want to say?"<br>"She stood up from the bed, put her hand up to her head as if to salute my demands.  
>"Yes Sir."<br>"Molly I am being serious, I need to know that you will be safe. I don't know what I will do knowing that if anything happens to you, I won't be there!  
>Molly had said they had both booked separate rooms and they were only going because she had promised Smurf on RR that she would go with him to the casinos. I understand that Molly does not have any feelings for Smurf, well none other than friends. But I still can't trust him! She explained that they were going as friends and that she had told him about us. What had she said?<br>"So now that's over and done with what now?"  
>"I can think of a few things!" I pushed her onto the bed.<br>After we made love, I held her in my arms which felt like hours. I didn't want to move. Everything felt just right being with her.  
>She sat up and looked at me.<p>

"So, what exactly are we? You said that ya wanted to make it clear to Smurf tha we're together. What does tha mean?"  
>"Molly I want you to be with me forever, I don't want to let you go. Not even for a minute. I have realised that our time in Afghan and getting shot that life is too short to hold on and wait out. I love you Molly. And well, I want you to be my girlfriend."<br>"Bleeding nearly give me a heart attack you muppet. I thought ya were going to propose!"

"There's time for that Dawesy!"  
>I looked her into her eyes when I had said this. I meant it, one day I want to marry her. I can see us with a few children and a family pet. Sam would love a brother or sister.<br>Molly had jumped in the shower so I went downstairs to talk to my mum. We had spoken and Dad would be home later this evening. Mum is going to book a table at the restaurant where we had gone on our first date. The food is lovely and the atmosphere at night is amazing too.  
>I told Molly our plans for the evening and that's when she started to panic about what she was going to wear. She wasn't worried about the fact she would be meeting my dad for the first time, but what she would be wearing.<br>In the afternoon we went into town to buy a dress for Molly. I had told her I would buy the dress and some clothes for when she comes to visit. I would buy the clothes and she would buy the dress. Molly being Molly wouldn't let me spoil her. She had bought a lovely long black dress which held around her neck. Molly had told me it was haulter neck, I'm assuming that is the name of the design, I don't know. But she looked beautiful in it. She had also seen another dress she loved but would not let me buy it. Typical!  
>The walk to the restaurant was nice, with Molly linking my arm and my mum linking Molly's arm. There was light chat about the area and mum had asked about her brothers and sisters asking their age and names. I loved how interested my mum was in the woman I love. I just hope my dad approves now!<p>

So the restaurant didn't let us down. We walked through the hall and we were put on a table in a small booth which was lit by candles, it looked perfect. I need to remember to tip Maddison well. Molly had said on the walk that she was nervous about meeting my dad but mum had assured her that there would be no problems at all. He had said he would meet us here because he had had problems at work.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is short but simple I plan on making the next more interesting.**

I had ordered a bottle of white wine for myself and Molly. Mum had said she would wait to decide until dad arrives. He had called to say here would be here within the next ten minutes. Molly had started to look at the menu, this wasn't because she was hungry or the fact that she wanted to look what to have but because she was nervous. I had told her my mother would be the difficult one out of the two, but she didn't really pay much attention to what I had said.

With us going out for dinner tonight, it took my mind off the fact that Molly would be flying to America tomorrow. They would only be gone for a week but I know i will be worried sick. I don't trust Smurf. Since she had saved his life in the mine field, he had followed her around all the time in Afghan and now he texts her twice a day to see how she is getting on. I don't even text her twice a day! This is why I need to take Molly to the airport, Smurf needs to know that she is my lady and he needs to keep his hands and thoughts to himself.

Dad had arrived and the waitress had taken his coat from him. I stood up and pulled Molly with me.

"Sorry I'm late, Johnathon was struggling with the accounts so I needed to give him a hand."

"Don't worry, I have not chosen the wine. Molly and Charles have ordered a white, what do you fancy?" Mum had tried to talk to him but he headed straight towards me and Molly.

"You must be Molly. It's nice to finally meet you." He walked over to give Molly a kiss on the cheek and held her at arms length whilst looking at her.

"Charles has told us a lot about you. How did you find someone so beautiful with your looks Charles? How long are you here for dear?"

"You too Sir. I'm here for tonight and then I will be flying to Vegas with a friend."

"Your not going too Charles?"

I gave him a look as if to say 'Don't even go there'. We had ordered food and dad had began to talk about his day at work. It does sound like he has been busy, but usually he works at home from his laptop. He is a manager working for a company who creates websites. Although he is, old - in his late fifties- he is pretty handy with technology, definitely better than myself.

"So Molly, I since I have only known you for twenty minutes or so, I'd just like to thank you for saving my sons life. He has made it very clear that you saved him and does not stop telling us how good of a medic you are! Will you be continuing your career in the army?"

I had started to blush. Why do my parents need to tell her how much I had been talking about her? I think they're trying their best to embarrass me.

Molly had explained that she was only doing her job. She isn't very good when it comes to accepting compliments.

"I dunna know sir, I ave been lookin' at training medics back at the barracks. I think I want to stay back ere. I don't need eyes at the back and sides of me ead ere." This had made my dad laugh. I can't believe he understood her accent.

The meal had come and it was wonderful. Molly and my parent were talking about something. I wasn't exactly concentrating on what the topic of conversation was, I was just staring at her. I really want to spend the rest of my life with her, maybe when she is back from Vegas, we can talk about maybe moving in together and buying a house. This might scare her a little though, I should be careful how I word this.

"Thank God Charles has found someone so pretty and down to earth. I don't know what he had seen in Rebecca. I suppose if they hadn't have been together, we wouldn't have our wonderful grandson, Sam. When will Molly meet him Charles?"

Dad looked at me as he said this. I wanted to reply with 'Well if she wasn't fucking off to Vegas she could have met Sam this weekend.' I thought this would have been too bitter.

"Hopefully when Molly comes back from Vegas, we will take Sam out for the day." Keep it calm and cool James! I can't wait to introduce Molly to Sam.

We walked home. The meal had been lovely and the fact that my parents seemed to like Molly made everything feel right. My mum would have been the difficult one. Dad knows how much she means to me.

It seems after all the worry about Molly meeting my parents had soon vanished, she was tipsy from the wine, but this is good. I mean I know I wouldn't dare to drink in front of anyone's parents if I was uncomfortable. I wasn't completely sober either. We had drank two bottles of wine between us and considering we haven't drank much since before tour, this is a large amount.

When we got back to the house, dad opened a bottle of brandy. Molly said she was happy with a glass of water. I think she knew she had had enough by then. At least she knows how to handle her drink! I decided to have a brandy with my dad. I have had such a great night, Molly meeting my parents and getting a long has made me think about how lucky I am. Rebecca and my mum never really got on. My mum always thought she was too fake and was only after money. Her parents owned their own businesses so she had been spoilt all of her life.

"I'm going to bed, I'll be asleep before the springs hit the floor."

"What does that mean Molly?" My mum was just as confused as I was. I suppose I had better get used to these sayings.

"I dunna know, my grandad used to say it."

Molly had wished both of my parents goodnight. I had said I would be up within five minutes.

"Dad, I need to borrow the BMW tomorrow, to take Molly to Heathrow airport. Is that ok?"

"Yes of course! It's a bit low on fuel so be careful." The BM used to be mine when I was with Rebecca she had insisted we have one. As I bought it I told her I would be taking it. She has the house so surely I should be allowed the car?

"She's lovely Charles. I mean I struggle to understand her sometimes but she is beautiful and she makes you happy, I can see that." I can see that my mum has taken to her. Who hasn't? She continued to ask if there was a future with Molly, with both of our careers in the way what would happen. I just replied with "I'm not sure about my career in the army anymore, I just want my future to be with her"

I walked into my bedroom to find Molly lay in bed. Her hair was spread across the pillow and she was fast asleep. The wine must have knocked her out. I went and had a quick shower and got into bed myself. I turned over to hold her in my arms when I noticed she was wearing one of my Oasis t-shirts and only her knickers. This turned me on, a lot. I should just leave her to sleep. I'm sure I can wait until morning!

We made love this morning and made love again in the shower. I have the top floor of my parents house to myself, there's my room Sam's room and a bathroom. It's a good job really!

In the car I held my hand on her lap. It just felt right to be here, travelling somewhere together. Not dropping her off at the airport for her to go away with another man. The thought gave me a shiver down my spine. I don't want her to go. I just want her to stay with me.

"Oh I love this song!"

She turned up the radio and is was John legend- All of Me. I loved this song too. He has such a good voice!

We drove in silence. There was a lot that I needed to say but I did not want her going away thinking about things. I needed to tell her I didn't want her to go. I wanted to tell her about plans for our future and I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. Maybe I could tell her how much I loved her!

We got to the airport in just over an hour and a half. I managed to park up and pulled her small case out the back of the car.

"Bit of a small case Dawsey!"

"Sir are you forgetting I have spent 6 months in Afghan with only three t-shirts and 3 pairs of trousers? I pack light, only the things I need!" With the cheeky grin on her face.

I wheeled her case and held her hand. We walked through the door to see Smurf there with a small case too. He noticed Molly and smiled, he then noticed me holding her hand, the smile soon dropped. Maybe it won't be so hard to point out we're together now.

"Waheey Molls. We're off to Vegas." I let go of her hand and she gave him a quick hug.

"Sir, good to see you! how's your leg?" He held out his hand and I shook it, maybe he does just see Molly as a friend now?

"Good thanks Smurf. A bit of a limp still but I'm getting there. Shall we get you checked in?"

We went over to the kiosk, they both handed over their passports and luggage. I wish I was the one taking her on holiday. Maybe when I get home we can look at going somewhere, I have always fancied Cuba! The white sand beaches, clear blue sea and just a nice hotel room. The room would have to be nice. I can imagine us spending most of our time in there!

Molly was talking to the woman behind the desk when Smurf came and had a word.

"Boss listen, I will make sure she is safe. I'll be with her all of the time."

"That's what I'm worried about Smurf!" I said this and walked towards Molly. I don't want to talk to him anymore than I have too. It turns out Molly was double checking that the flights were on time and that she wasn't sure where they would need to go next. I had forgotten the only time she had been out of the country was when she had flown to Afghan, although, it was simple at Brize Norton.

Smurf was stood there with a backpack on and his passport in his hand when Molly had finished talking.

"Molls, urry up will ya. I'm starving." Molly had told me they would be eating at Frankie n Bennies and having a few drinks before the flight, this is why I couldn't take her out for lunch.

"Alright ya cockmuppet I'm ere now aren't ah?" She grabbed my hand.

"I'll call ya when we land in Vegas ok?"

I held her in my arms and kissed her right in front of Smurf. She responded by kissing back and hugging me tighter.

"I love you Dawsey! Be safe. I want a text at least once a day, remember!"

"Owe could I forget sir." She winked at me and then bit her lip. She knows what affect that has on me. I lowered my head down and whispered.

"I'll get you back for that Molly. Don't think I won't forget!" I didn't want to let go and then I looked at Smurf and he had turned away. He had gotten the idea, well I think he had.

"I love you Charlie!" Hearing these words made me feel that we were saying goodbye forever.

I gave her another hug and another kiss. A week without her is going to be unbearable. She seemed fine about it all. Maybe I was overacting but then thought back to the fact she was going to Vegas with another man! I watched them walk up the escalators and she was waving until she disappeared.

As I was walking out of the airport I had received a text. It was from Molly. Before I opened the message, the only thing I could think of was that she had changed her mind and had wanted to come back home.

'I love ya. Wait out 4 me. Xx'

I replied instantly.

'Your worth waiting for. Be careful. Please. Xxxx'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been three days since I had dropped Molly off at the airport. She has called five times already. I think she is missing me. She says that the hotel is really nice but also very expensive. The casinos are good but she just watches Smurf gamble while she sits there with a drink. It sounds as if she is getting a little bored.

Since Molly has been in Vegas I have been to Headley court for rehab. Jason, the physio, has said I have made a big improvement with my leg. He has reduced my visits to once a month for a check up. I have been given a number of exercises which I am to do daily. I am able to walk better now only limping when I have been walking for a while. Building the strength in my leg will be hard but I am determined to make a full recovery.

I've just had a text off Molly.

'Charles, I'm missen yu lyk mad! Wish yu were ere wiv me. hope rehab as gone well. we r goen out 4 T tonyt. luv yur Molly. xxx'

I just wanted to cry when I had read this, I really need her with me. I replied telling her that everything had gone well but I missed her more than she would ever know. With Molly being away this gave me time to think about my career. I have a meeting with Major Beck tomorrow and we will discuss what had happened in Afghan and my future in the army.

The meeting had gone well. We met at the local Miller and Carter. We had lunch and started to talk about what had happened on the bridge. Before I responded to the questions I asked what Smurf had given in his statement and he had described he thought he saw the farmer pull out a weapon. Turns out no one had mentioned the few words me and Smurf had exchanged over the bridge, its a good job really or we both would have been in trouble and they would have been snooping around to find out why we were arguing.

Beck asked me about my future in the army but I am still unsure about it myself. With Molly now in my life, I couldn't imagine going back into the army and leaving her for months on end. I am now ready for the settled life, the one I was never ready for with Rebecca. I suppose this shows how much I love Molly.

Molly, on the other hand, will be staying in the forces. She is way too valuable to leave especially with how good she had served on tour inAfghan. Major Beck had mentioned about becoming a Major and training the next generation of soldiers and to be honest I am very interested. I wouldn't have to leave the country, I could live within 5 miles of Catterick without living at the barracks and which would mean I would go home every evening the same as Molly. When she comes back, we need to discuss the options we have I think we will both be suited living together and both staying in the army would be a good thing. I could tell Major Beck me and Molly had started to date after I came home from the hospital, surely that wouldn't compromise both of our careers.

Mum has been asking questions about when I will be meeting Molly's family and I have had to reply with 'When she is back from Vegas.' We have never really discussed meeting Molly's parents. She has only ever spoken about her mum and her siblings, maybe things were still tender with her dad. I look forward to meeting the family, it will give me a better view of Molly growing up.

I'm starting to worry now, Molly has just called but she didn't seem herself, she was quiet. I had asked what she was doing tonight as she flies back tomorrow and with a low voice she said she will be staying in to have an early night. Maybe Smurf had gambled his money away and had been in a grumpy mood and this had an impact on Molly? Anyway she wouldn't tell me, but she told me she loved me and couldn't wait to see me. I am planning on going to the airport to pick her up. She would land at 2335 hours tomorrow evening so that would mean either staying at her parents house or in a hotel. I wouldn't mind a hotel, that would mean w could make up for the past week of not being together.

I arrived at the airport for 2300 hours. I thought I'd leave bath early because if I'm honest, I couldn't wait around any longer. I have tracked her flight on the internet to make sure she was safe, she had text as soon as she was on the plane too.

I picked up a cappuccino from Costa coffee whilst I waited at the terminal. She doesn't know I am coming to pick her up so this could be a brilliant surprise. I can't wait to see her face.

She came through the gates at 0015 after collecting her language, her face was a picture. As soon as she saw me standing there she dropped her suitcase and ran up to me and jumped into my arms, thankfully I had finished my coffee. She kissed me before I could even speak. I thought she would be surprised but I never thought I would get this response.

"Oh Charles I ave missed ya so much. I don't ever want leave ya. I can't believe ya ere." she said this looking into my eyes with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. I kissed her again, her lips were so soft.

"I love you Dawsey." I put her down to see where Smurf was. I'm sure he hadn't passed us.

"Molly where is Smurf? Has he caught a taxi straight away or something?" She looked up at me with her soft gentle eyes.

"Yea.. he.. had to go straight ome." She stuttered this out. I didn't believe her but I didn't want to question her. She looked tiered and drained so maybe it was best to wait until the morning.

We had booked into a Premier Inn. The bed was lovely.I thought going to Moll's might be a little cramped especially with me staying as well. She had taken a shower while I had ordered some food from room service, Molly would be eight hours behind so she needs some food. I had ordered a cheese and ham sandwich for her as I wasn't hungry. The food had come just as she had finished drying her hair. I just sat on the bed watching as she towel dried it and it was still damp. It reminded me of being in the fob, she did this all of the time outside of the med tent.

She had eaten what I had ordered and then got into bed. We cuddled and then she must have felt me getting a little excited. She did things no one else had ever done with her lips and tongue and it felt amazing. We then made love and after I held her in my arms.

"Molly, where was Smurf? Surely he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye?"

"We will talk in the mornin Charles. We both need some sleep." With her in my arms and with how tiered I was she was right, I did need some sleep.

We woke up and both showered together. I washed Molly's hair and found it strangely was a little groggy from jet-lag so we went and had breakfast in the restaurant hopefully this will give her a little energy.

"Molly are you going to tell me what happened with Smurf?" We were sat opposite each other. Molly had a cup of tea with scrambled eggs on toast and I had chosen a full English breakfast and a cup of coffee. It is no where near as nice as Rosabaya.

"Breakfast is nice init boss."

"Molly?" There is something she is trying to hide.

"Smurf.. Smurf wasn't on the flight coming home. Hes.. still over in Vegas and I'm not sure or don't care when he will be coming back. We ad an argument."

"Why what had happened?" I had so many questions. Why would Smurf stay over there when he had paid for a flight home?

She wouldn't answer.

"Molly!"

She was frustrating me now. What had gone on that she wasn't telling me?

"We ad fallen out. He ad tried it on wiv me... well, he forced imself on me. I kicked im in the nuts and ran off. I made all the signs clear, we were friends Charles. I was scared."

How could he do this? The little prick!

"I'm gonna kill him!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I have taken so long to write this next chapter. I have been back at university and working so finding time to do this is difficult.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is just to fill in a few gaps but I have good plans for the next few chapters. The characters belong to the amazing Tony Grounds and the BBC.**

Chapter 9

How could I let her leave with that arsehole, knowing exactly that he would try something. She still is not herself. I really think he has scared her. How could he do that, knowing she has no feelings for him sexually? Is he really that dumb? I have no idea what was going through his mind, maybe he has something wrong psychologically, that would explain what happened on the bridge in Afghan or his heart had actually been broken.

Molly has spent the past week at Catterick Garrison with 2 section, well what remains of them. Kinders has been calling to say that the section needed to improve on their fitness. Three weeks on leave was way too much, especially when half of them would never help to maintain their fitness. Maybe Brains would have, he is sensible like that.

"Dawes isn't herself though sir. Last I heard she went to Vegas with Smurf. No one has heard off him." I couldn't give two shits about him. I didn't tell kinders, thats when the questions would start. Kinders spoke about me returning to the forces and I just answered with only time will tell, especially with this leg!

What was I going to do with Molly? I should sit her down try listen to anything she says. I haven't had chance to spend time with her since last weekend and after we had check out of the hotel we had spent time with her family! Her family were hilarious, at least I know where she gets her personality from. Her Nan is nuts! She keeps saying that Molly had mentioned how hot and handsome I was, but she hadn't expected me to be this good looking. Well what can I say? Yep, I have a big head! She introduced me to her siblings who were only interested in the story of me being shot. I ended up pulling my jeans up to show them the scars. What is it with kids and scars? Anyway I think they like me. Molly's mum Belinda, was nice always asking if I wanted anything to eat or drink, a little too much actually.

I had to leave to go home and Molly had decided it was best for her to stay at home, spend some time with her family. I shouldn't have minded but she wasn't herself. I gave her a huge hug and kiss before I left.

"I love you Dawsey, you know that don't you? I will never let him, or anyone else near you."

"You can't promise tha! But I love ya Charles. Text me when ya ome."

Over the past week I have thought about continuing my career in the army. If I took the job that Beck was offering, mine and Molly's relationship could continue. Depending where I would be based and of course her, we could really make this work. She could stay with 2 section and I wouldn't be in charge. We could say we had started to date when we had returned home and we would avoid the questions about our relationship starting on tour. We can make this work!

I would be picking Molly up from the train station this evening. Maybe we should discus our future together. Firstly though, we really need to talk about what happened with Smurf. I can't handle her being upset!

I have spoken to Sam about Molly, He said he liked her from the hospital when she made that silly joke. How the hell does he remember that? He calls her super Molly for saving my life,. I can't wait to introduce them to each other Sunday!

'The war rage is on...' my phone goes off with the screen lit up of a picture of Molly.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Ave you got the right the right person or wha? My battery is about to die, I'll arrive in Bath station at 6450 hours boss. see you then baby!"

The phone went off straight after, I have only said two words! Typical Molly! She sounded cheerful, maybe the Smurf situation is out of her mind, I hope so anyway.

Mum and dad have agreed to go out tonight, leave us free in the house. I thought I should take her out but then remembered she loved being this house that I would make a nice meal. I have chosen to cook steak, sweet potato chips and onion loaf. I have put two bottles of red wine in the fridge. I haven't really thought about desert, I have other things in mind.

Bloody traffic! I thought rush hour traffic would have died down at this hour, but it seems every man and his bleeding dog has come out for a drive!

I pulled into a space where you could only park for ten minutes, and not a minute over. Last time I had dropped Molly off here I had a bloody argument with a parking attendant.

There she was, My beautiful woman sat on some seats with her arms crossed and her legs on her bergan. Shes just looking out onto the platform.

"What time do ya bleeding call this ya muppet?" She said this whilst walking up to me. I bent down, kissed her and she had wrapped her legs around my waist, wow I have missed her a lot. My groin had started to ache and I have only seen her for a couple on seconds and this is the effect she has on me.

"Lets get you home Dawsey, I think we have some catching up to do." With a cheeky little wink. I put her down and went over to pick up her bergan.

I had cooked tea and we were sat at the table opposite each other. We had both demolished the steaks.

"Molly, what Smurf did. It was wrong. I need you to talk to me. I can see how this has affected you. I here for you, always!" I said this pulling her hand over my side of the table and I plated a kiss on her knuckle.

"Charles, he just scared me. Tha is it. I don't wanna think about it anymore. Wha he did was wrong, thats why he aint come ome! I don't wanna speak to im, I could never trust im agen."

This was music to my ears, I couldn't trust Smurf now at all. I would never let him near Molly, ever! I believe her hat she is ready to move on from what happened in Vegas. I told her about being Kinders concerned. She had told me she had been thinking about the two people she most spoke to on tour were no longer part of 2 section. She is close with the rest but me and Smurf were the ones she was mainly looking out for and wanting to speak too. This probably explained why she was quiet. I said she needed to get used to me not being part of the section but when she came home I'd be here! This is it I thought this was time to talk about our future together.

"Molly, I know this maybe a little soon. We are both staying in the army and Major Beck has given me a chance to train the next generation of soliders.."

"Thats great Charles" She interupts.

"Yes well. I was thinking. If you were to stay with two section this may be difficult but, I'd have to move near to Catterick."

"get to the bleeding point will ya!"

"I'd like us to get a house together Mol. I can't imagine my life without you now. And I need to be with you no matter what it takes."

"Wow Charles thats, amazing I'd love to, but yesterday I've been offered to train up medics.."

...

Please give me feed back and also ideas would also be grateful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your kind reviews! This is a short chapter just trying to get through to the next chapters.**

Chapter 10

... in Afghan."

At this point she has taken hold of my hands on the table. I think my whole world has come crashing down. I thought we were ready to be moving in together, I thought that we were finished in Af- bleeding- ghan! How am I meant to live without my Molly Dawes? I couldn't bring myself to say anything and I could see she knew I was gob smacked.

"Charles, I know this is.. well.. a shock. It was for me. I never expected to be offered this! Everythen on tha bridge was my fault. Going back will elp me to settle Char.."

I interrupted.

"But I thought we were together Molly. We need to make these decisions together. Have you said you would go?"

I did not want to know the answer, I know that she would go back in a heart beat and I didn't blame her. I looked up to see tears falling down her cheeks. Oh great James, you have a shit way with words! We were sat at the table when she stood up and moved the dinner plates. She was trying to avoid the subject and this was my fault, why have I done that? I now thought back to our first date, I had suggested training Afghan medics, I wanted her to do this, she really needs to go!

I got up and walked over towards the kitchen. She was crouched down loading the dishwasher when I went and picked her up, turned her round to face me and held her face in my hands.

"I'm sorry baby... I'm sorry. It was unexpected. Come. leave the dishes." I took her hand and led her into the lounge and sat her down on the sofa. I went back into the dinning room to retrieve the bottle of wine and our empty glasses. After filling them both I sat down and took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Go to Afghan Molly. Your right, this will help to clear your head. Just promise me something." I pulled her hands and she knew my intentions to pull her onto my lap.

"Come back to me?" This was sort of a question, I can't live without her anymore. I never had these feelings for Rebecca and we had had a child together.

"I will, don't worry." I bought her in to hug me and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you sir, I always ave Charles, ever since you threatened to lob me outta the plane at Brize!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I have started to write down the dates of the events as it is a lot easier to keep track of. I hope you don't mind how I have changed the style.**

September 2014

Molly has been gone for three weeks. This year has gone so fast I find it hard to believe that I was in Afghan more than three months ago. Three months ago we were on the bridge, attempting to capture Barai when it went tits up. Whilst Molly is away, I have planned to move into a house in Colburn about a ten minute drive to Catterick. The house is detached and was owned by a couple who were in their late fifties. The house was modern with very neutral colors and a small garden which will be easy to maintain.

I haven't told Molly about the house, I thought it would be a great surprise for when she come home. Only four months to go, unfortunately, Molly won't be home for Christmas but the day after boxing day. I have plenty of things to keep me busy though, as my ankle has become stronger I have started to go on jogs every morning. My fitness levels are low, very low but with jogging everyday I am hoping to achieve an average level of fitness. I start back at Cartterick 14th of October, I can't explain how excited I am, to be back in my uniform to wear them bloody boots again, even if they do give me blisters.

I have signed documents to say I am now the owner of the house. I have money from previous deployments and also money from which came from Rebecca as she gave me half the money for the house where her and Sam now live. The bank have given me a mortgage and this has allowed me back on the property ladder. The keys are handed over on the 1st of October so this gives me time to move and buy furniture

22/ October 2014

My first week training young soldiers has gone well. I have been attached to a section of young lads aged 16-21. They all seem to get on very well but I don't think some are made to be soldiers, I have to start looking at separating the shit from the clay. There are also some very clever lads who I think will go far and be very successful in the army. Throughout their training I have been doing fitness tests along side of them, now I'm back I aim to keep it!

Molly has sent a letter saying she is enjoying training the medics over in Afghan. Within her second week she met her friend Jackie who she had met on her first tour. Jackie is a nice woman, she became the temp medic when Dawes went on R&R, she wasn't Molly but she was a great medic, kept all the lads in shape and never allowed them to give her shit. I liked that! Molly has mentioned Christmas and is upset we won't be spending our first Christmas together as a couple. Christmas is very special to me, it has been since I was a child, I loved the trees, the mad rush around the shops and not to forget Christmas dinner!

Today I saw two section training, they will be heading to Canada next week, so I thought I should go over to speak to Kinders when they all looked my way.

"ayup na, its bossman!" I couldn't help but laugh and Mansfield's accent, I'd bleeding missed taking the piss out of him.

They broke up their formation and greeted me shaking hands. Kinders, Fingers, Brains, Mansfield and Dangles were all that were left of 2 section. My favorite group of men since I had joined the army. A few others had joined them but they just stood around talking to one another not bothering to introduce themselves.

"Boss you heard about Mol's? Shes back in Afghan, the jammy shit." Fingers shouted as if I were miles away. The lads didn't know about me and Molly and we hadn't even spoke about telling them, but I will leave it until we're both here to do it. They asked about my ankle and asked to look at my scar, these are like bloody kids!

Kinders had told them all to sod off.

"Boss, we're all off out for food tonight, do you fancy joining us or ave you got plans?" Wow this would get me out the house and this would be a great chance to catch up with them all. I said I would meet them at the local pub 'The Farmers Arms.' at 1930 hours as this would give me time to get home tidey up and have a shower. I needed one after today.

1928 hours. I walk in the pub and its empty. I thought I would catch a taxi and have a few drinks with the lads. As I am not assigned to them anymore I can let my guard down a little.

I look at my watch 1930 hours and I hear Mansfield shouting at someone, possibly to someone who has just hurled abuse at him.

"Nice ta see you made it bossman. What ya drinking?"

"Pint of Guinness if your offering!" Jeez this will take some getting used too, I used to be in control of these lot, I used to have to maintain a professional level and now I'm drinking and eating with them.

We sat down and there was banter flying all around the table. Mansfield was the usual suspect whilst Dangles was in stitches laughing. Food had come and the table went quiet as soon as everyone had started to eat their dinner. I looked up to see everyone faces down on their plates, I actually miss these lot and I've only just realized.

There was nothing left on the plates when the waitress came and took them away, the lads looking behind as she walked off, they don't change do they? There was a gentle talk between us all when I was speaking to kinders.

"So, have you heard anything about Smurf?"

Everyone went silent and turned towards me and Kinders.

"Yea boss, he resigned from the army. He couldn't face letting his mum go through all of that again."

"He's home then?"

"Yea, he's doing an apprenticeship in a car garage in Newport! Apparently, he's not spoken to Molly since they came home from Vegas. Must've fallen out or summet.

My anger took over. That nob is back in the country and he didn't even come to face me or Molly!

"Everything ok bossman?" Brains looked straight at me and I looked Kinders in the eyes.

"I'm going to find him, sorry lads, I've gotta go. Good look in Canada!"

I was out of there within seconds


End file.
